


I'll sing you every known love song (until you can sleep through the night)

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene, set after Snow and Red have fled the hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll sing you every known love song (until you can sleep through the night)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Ich werde dir jedes Liebeslied singen, das man kennt (bis du die Nacht durchschlafen kannst)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564459) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



> Spoilers for 1x15. Also I was unsure at which point in the timeline the episode fell, exactly, in regards to Snow's backstory, so please forgive any errors I've made there.

That first night is the worst, once they've reached Snow's cottage and they can finally stop running. But in a way, it seems like the running was what was keeping Red together - the action, the need to focus on putting one foot in front of the other and keep watch for pitfalls on the forest floor. When they finally reach their destination, out of breath and shaking, Snow's barely gotten her in the door before Red collapses to the floor, her cloak pooling around her like blood.

Blood. A horrible analogy, but it's the first that springs to Snow's mind - she can't help it. And part of her is completely petrified; her friend is a killer, and she's helped her escape punishment. How does she know that red cloak will keep Red human? What if the wily old woman was just trying to foist her undeserved trouble off on the first naive idiot who wandered by? What if it had all been a trap, and all she got for her troubles was her throat torn out while she slept, defenseless? Maybe she should go alert the hunting party, end this now.

But then Snow looks down and sees Red, shivering with cold and terror as tears flow freely down her lovely cheeks, and she knows she could never do that. Not to Red, who was so willing to help her even after she caught her stealing, who is so vibrant and sweet and _alive_ …no, Snow can't do that to a friend. Instead, she kneels down and gently takes Red into her arms. Red nestles against her and cries, and Snow lets her, stroking her hair and murmuring softly to her. After a while she begins to sing, snatches of lullabies she's picked up from gods know where, but it seems to comfort the girl so she continues as long as Red's sobs do. 

Finally, Red quiets and she just lies there, trembling, in Snow's arms for a bit. "Let's get you to bed," murmurs Snow, "you've had a long day." Red lets Snow lead her into the bedroom, gently wash her face, get her into some spare nightclothes of Snow's. But the instant Snow turns to go (thinking she'll use the spare cot by the fire, give Red some space) Red grabs her arm and whimpers "Don't leave me, please" in a voice so pitiful that it makes Snow's heart ache. The ache is made worse when she turns to face the other girl and looks into her eyes, wide and terrified at the idea of having to face the nightmares alone. All she can do is nod. 

It's a long night; Red wakes many times, sometimes whimpering Peter's name, sometimes just sobbing wordlessly, and every time Snow is there for her. Singing to her, brushing the tears from her cheeks, sometimes just holding her until she stops shaking and falls back to sleep. In one of the quiet moments after she’s dropped into sleep, Snow pauses to look at her friend. A patch of moonlight illuminates her face and she can see that Red’s expression, for the moment, is peaceful, still, innocent. Impulsively, Snow leans down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, vowing to stick with Red from now on and do whatever she can to help her - no matter what.


End file.
